Merlin Advent Calender
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: One little ficlet everyday until 25th December, focusing on our favourite Camelot reisdents as they prepare for Christmas. Humour, angst, romance, etc - it's all here!
1. 1st December: Let It Snow, Let It Snow

Hello, and welcome to my Merlin advent calender! One little ficlet for every day up until Christmas, ranging from humour to angst to romance to down-right stupid, all focusing on the Camelot residents as they prepare for Christmas.

Please enjoy, review - and huge thanks to Rosewalker22 from the Merlin TV Show fansite for the idea!

* * *

"I'm sick of rain," Arthur grumbled, pulling off one boot.

Merlin took the boot from him, and when Arthur wasn't looking, tossed it into a corner. "Well, it's good for the plants," he said cheerfully.

Arthur chucked his other boot at him. "Not when they_ drown_, Merlin."

Merlin ducked out of the way sharply, shrugging as he straightened up. "It's not raining that much," he protested truthfully - if Arthur stepped in a puddle, the prince counted that as flooding. And that was what had happened earlier, hence the reason Arthur had removed his boots.

Arthur leaned against the bedpost, folding his arms over his chest. "It's too much for me, especially now it's winter." A slow grin crept on his face. "You know what I'd love?"

"What?"

Arthur gestured in the direction of the window. "Snow, Merlin." His grin broadened. "I'd love it if this rain turned to snow."

Merlin glanced out the window. "Well, it's actually pretty much like sleet now."

Arthur sighed happily. "I bet I could beat you in a snowball fight."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. "I actually think I'm pretty good myself. I always used to beat Will." He paused, remembering his old friend.

Arthur noticed the pause too. He sprang up and punched his manservant lightly on the arm. "I could take you anyday," he teased.

Merlin shook his head, returning the smile. "Nah, I reckon I could."

"You're on then."

"Just one thing," Merlin reminded the prince. He pointed towards the window. "It's not snow..." His voice died away as he he noticed the change in the weather. Big, feathery white flakes drifted on the other side of the glass.

Arthur bounded over to the window, flinging it open and leaning out. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed. He turned towards his servant, the white flakes having settled on his dark shirt, and less noticably on his blond hair. "If this keeps up, we're having our fight tomorrow."

Merlin couldn't help grinning in reply.


	2. 2nd December: Chicken, Not Destiny

Here's the next little ficlet - the inspiration for this comes from the Keep the Magic Secret forum, and also from the episode 'Sweet Dreams'.

Please enjoy... maybe you might want to start your own advent calender!

* * *

Gwen was more than a little surprised.

She had been innocently making her way towards the castle when a stray chicken suddenly ran across her path. Nothing unusual there.

What was surprising was that Gaius was chasing it, his arms spread out in front of him, hair and robes flying loosely. "Come here!" The physician called loudly, earning many stares from the townsfolk. "Come back here, my pretty Esmeralda!"

Gwen blinked, wondering if she was still dreaming. When she reopened her eyes, Gaius was still there, chasing the chicken off into the distance.

"Gwen," a breathless voice said behind her. She turned to see Merlin; his face flushed as he glanced from her to the street. "Gwen, you didn't happen to see Gaius, did you?"

"Well, I certainly did," Gwen replied, still somewhat stunned by the encounter. She gestured down the street. "He was heading that way." She paused, then added "Apparently chasing a chicken."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, looking extremely flustered. "Thanks so much." He quickly took off in the direction she'd pointed in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin hadn't meant for anything to happen, honest. He was just carrying a small vial filled with clear liquid that he had found in one of the guest bedrooms when he accidentally spilt it - all over Gaius's sleeping face.

Gaius has jumped up, shouting, and Merlin had cowered - but then he had noticed that Gaius wasn't scolding him. No, Gaius was calling out for someone he didn't know, someone named Esmeralda.

It was only after Merlin noticed the feather clinging to Gaius's pillow that the old physician had ran off. Merlin immediately pursued him, and was surprised to discover that Gaius could be quite fast when he wanted to be.

Now, Merlin watched, his eyes wide, as Gaius strided towards him, a large chicken clutched firmly in his arms.

"Merlin," Gaius said happily as he approached his ward. "I'd like you to meet Esmeralda." He dipped his head and lightly kissed the chicken's beak. "I'm sure you two are going to get along great."

Merlin was pretty sure it was going to be extremely hard to break this spell.


	3. 3rd December: Winter? I Have Forgotten

Okay, now for something a little different... please enjoy!

* * *

The stream is icy now, filled with a sudden chill.

I feel it quench the fire within me, and my mind burns with shameful memories. The water had tasted like this the time when I was finally captured. I had thought myself safe, free from the terror that had destroyed my kind.

To think that one, innocent mouthful of water would be my downfall.

I blink one eye at the stream, trying to block out memories of that faithful day. The day when I lost my freedom.

It had not even been my fault. Uther and Ygraine had simply wanted a child. Nimueh had granted them one using the old magic. And then the old magic had been destroyed behind repair.

Well, not quite beyond repair. If I direct my thoughts above me, into the towering castle of Camelot, I can feel his presence. The young boy warlock, Merlin. He has promised to release me. So far, though, he has done nothing but continue to ask for guidance. I will continue to give it to him for now.

I can feel the presence of another, a recently awakened member of the old religion. The King's ward, the witch Morgana. I know she has heard me; I felt her mind recoil from mine in shock once. I know she will come, one day. Maybe she will be the key. But she has a destiny ahead of her, one that will affect Albion just as much as the boy Merlin's.

The fire in my throat has gone out now - not completely, but just for the time being. It will return after a day or so. The water has chilled it, making me light-headed.

I flap my wings above my head, lifting into the air until I reach my cave. I land lightly on the ledge and enter, twirling around to make room for myself before lying down.

I lift my head, glancing at the jagged crevasses on the cave wall. I used to count the days I had been in here, which slowly turned into months. Now I just counted the years. My twenty-second year was almost over.

I sigh, resting my head on my forelegs. I was the last one left of my kind. I wanted freedom so badly I could taste it; I _had _tasted in the chalky stream that flowed through the cavern floor. I could taste the freshly-melted snow, the cool scent of frozen grass, the open sky. In that water, I could taste freedom.

Winter? I had forgotten what winter was. When the stream tasted fresh and icy - that was how I knew it was winter. I had almost forgotten the white blanket that fell over the kingdom each year, or the vivid splash of scarlet against white as I hunted.

But I could still remember, however faintly. I would always remember.

Uther Pendragon, you stole the seasons from me.

But you can never steal my memories.


	4. 4th December: Cry

Wow, I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the last ficlet. For those of you that enjoyed my rendition of the Dragon's POV, I advise you to read my oneshot _Never Is Too Long_.

So, here's Day 4 - I'm only just getting this in with six minutes to spare! Enjoy!

* * *

Uther Pendragon was unsure of what he was meant to do.

He knew that he now had a young girl on his hands. He also know that she was the daughter of his recently-deceased close friend. But, having being raised with no siblings and with only a young boy to look after, Uther had no idea of how to go about it.

Morgana had set up permanent residence in Camelot a few weeks ago; small, pale eyes hidden by greasy raven hair. Uther was already familiar with her from when her father used to visit regulary, but seeing her now nearly broke his heart - the smug, confident girl reduced to a mere shadow. Already the poor child was having nightmares, often waking in the night screaming... as she had done tonight.

Uther curled his arm around a stone pillar, leaning closer towards the door as he attempt to listen. He could hear Morgana's loud sobs slowly subsiding, and the comforting voice of the servant ordered to look after her. He felt pained by the girl's cries in a way he had not felt since... since _she_ had died.

Eventually, the servant exited the room. "I'll be right here if you need me," she told Morgana soothingly.

As the servant closed the door, Uther instantly let go of the pillar, taking a step towards her. "How is she?"

"Tired," the servant replied, glancing pityingly at the door. "Poor little thing."

Uther closed his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, at a loss for what to do. The King of Camelot, unable to make decisions regarding a ten-year-old child! The idea was ridiculous, and yet each time Uther heard Morgana cry it seemed that a knife entered his heart. "Is there anything I can do for her?" He asked the servant quietly, his eyes flickering open.

The servant glanced down, smiling at the floor. "Well, I believe she might benefit from company of someone her own age."

Uther nodded. "I'll try and arrange for Arthur to play with her more often -"

"I meant more a _girl _of her own age," the servant corrected herself.

Uther hesitated, then he sighed. "If that would help her, I would gladly organise someone." He paused, then added "Do you happen to know of any who might keep her company?"

"Well," the servant blushed faintly. "I have a daughter of my own, Guinevere." She glanced up, her eyes meeting Uther's briefly. "She's a kind, considerate girl for her age, and I'm sure she'd get along well with Morgana."

Uther nodded once more, relieved. "If you could possibly arrange for your daughter to spend time with Morgana, I am sure that would be useful."

To Uther's relief, Morgana and Guinevere got along immediately. And as they began to spend more and more time with each other, Morgana's eyes began to regain her sparkle as she slowly transformed back into the confident girl Uther had known.

But, even with Gwen to comfort her, Uther still heard Morgana cry out in the night.

And every cry still stabbed him as fiercely as it had done.


	5. 5th December: Under Attack

Here's the ficlet for day five - please enjoy!

* * *

Arthur stayed as still as possible. He felt adrenaline rush through him as he prepared to defend himself. His enemy was one he knew well, very well indeed. But he had never been in such a situation before.

Slowly, Arthur pressed his hands together, tightening his grip on his weapon. He frowned, eyes narrowed in concentration. This was it. Now or never.

Close by, Merlin was having similar thoughts. He breathed in and out slowly, eyes shut as he concentrated.

"You can do this," he muttered under his breath. He shivered; partly in anticipation, partly because of the chill that was beginning to set in. He had been using his magic when no-one was watching to warm himself up, but the spell only lasted about half an hour. He needed to recast it soon, but he couldn't - not with the threat of attack hanging in the air.

The young warlock opened his eyes slowly, re-checking the heaped pile beside him. That pile was all that would help save his skin. He was sure that it was enough - but he could always help it along with a little magic.

A slow smile appeared on his lips as he leaned closer, murmuring a few words of ancient language under his breathe. The pile glowed a soft gold before it fading away, keeping in pace with the gold that had briefly flared in Merlin's eyes. He grinned.

Arthur clutched his weapon tightly. This was it.

Merlin took his weapon off the top of the pile, grasping it heavily. This was it.

Arthur took a deep breath before yelling "Attack!"

Both boys instantly raised their heads above their makeshift forts and began chucking snowballs at each other.

Several hours later, they staggered into the castle, their clothes caked with melting snow.

"Who won?" Morgana asked eagerly once she had finished laughing at their dishevelled appearance.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, grinned, and stimultaniously replied "I did."


	6. 6th December: I Forgot!

This is the ficlet for day six. I wince as I notice that it's the eighth of December. This ficlet was hastily written in my attempt to try and get back on track - please pay attention to Merlin's_ long_ spell.

* * *

"Oh no," Merlin whispered softly to himself as the gold disappeared from his eyes. "Oh no..."

Uther stared at him blankly. Then he tilted his head to one side, as though examining Merlin closer. "Ummm... who are you?"

Merlin breathed deeply, trying not to panic. "I'm, err, Merlin."

"Oh, good." Uther continued to stare at him, his eyes still devoid of emotion. He slowly glanced at himself, then back up again. "And, umm... who am I?"

Now Merlin was starting to panic despite himself. "You're Uther," he replied quietly. "King of Camelot."

Uther looked surprised. "Am I?"

"Yes." Merlin began to back away slowly. "Yeah, you're in command of the whole kingdom."

"Oh." Uther reached up and felt his crown. He pulled it off, frowning at it. "So, how do I know you?"

"I'm your son's manservant," Merlin responded, wondering if he would be able to leave the king just for a bit to grab his spellbook.

The crown slipped from Uther's fingers, clattering loudly on the ground.

"I have a _son_?" Uther exclaimed. His face flushed as he added "I'm sure I don't. If I did, I would have remembered."

"Well, you do." Merlin quickly grabbed the door handle. "Sorry, sire, but I have to go. I'll be back soon!" He slipped out of the door, slamming it behind him. He gabbled a locking spell before taking off towards his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin entered the room and, once he was sure the door was closed firmly, pulled his spell-book out from under his shirt. Uther turned towards him from where he stood beside the window.

"Oh," he said awkwardly, fiddling with the amulet that hung around his neck. "It's you again." He noticed the book in Merlin's hands. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Merlin said innocently as he flicked to the right page. Under his breath, he muttered "Now to reverse this..."

He held out one hand towards Uther and took a deep breath.

"..."

Merlin took another deep breath before continuing. "."

As the magic shot from him towards Uther, Merlin fell to the floor, unconscious from the effect put in to simply casting the spell.


	7. 7th December: Hey, Guinevere

Got to catch up... I'll be trying!

Anyway, here's something different - a little Merock song! (aka. 'Merlin rock', in the same vein as Trock and Wrock)

* * *

Hey, Guinevere  
I guess I've known you all my life  
Without really knowing you at all

Hey, Guinevere  
Something changes inside of me  
Whenever you glance my way

I thought I was immune  
To the charms of anyone  
But then I turn to look at you  
And I know my heart's been won

Your warm brown eyes  
Seem to see right through my soul  
You see the man I am inside  
The one I've always wanted to know  
I wonder if you feel it too  
This bond we have  
So pure and true  
Hey, Guinevere  
Keep a place in your heart open  
Open, for me

I've never before known the bliss of love  
I feel it, so well, when I catch your eye  
To see you with somebody else, it hurts  
Hurts deeper than you'll know

And I know, you cried and cried  
When he ran, leaving you behind  
Hey, Guinevere  
I'm still here, I'll stand by you

Your warm brown eyes  
Seem to see right through my soul  
You see the man I am inside  
The one I've always wanted to know  
I wonder if you feel it too  
This bond we have  
So pure and true  
Hey, Guinevere  
Keep a place in your heart open  
Open for me

For me

I'm not quite sure what I was doing  
When I kissed you that day  
You drew me in, wrapped me in your spell  
And I knew I'd never leave you again  
Seeing you with him, it hurts me  
But my feelings for you are so clear  
I know they're not going away

Hey, Guinevere  
Come walk with me  
Come talk with me  
Hey, Guinevere  
Just kiss me now  
And hold me tight

Your warm brown eyes  
Seem to see right through my soul (see right through my soul)  
You see the man I am inside  
The one I've always wanted to know (always wanted to know)  
I wonder if you feel it too  
This bond we have  
So pure and true

Hey, Guinevere  
Keep a place in your heart open (a place in your heart open)

Please, keep a place in your heart open  
Open for me


	8. 8th December: Failing

Okay, I'm so, so sorry I haven't been keeping this up to date - in the last ten days I've been to a disco, done three performences of the Wizard of Oz and travelled from Britain to Australia. Very flimsy excuses, but I hope I'll be able to get this back on track asap.

This ficlet's a little longer than my others, I think - and also based on a true event that happened to me last week (I found out I was failing English - groan). But I'm back on track now!

* * *

"Oh, thanks." Smiling warmly, Gwen took the mug and sipped it. "Mmm, that tastes good," she murmured to herself before glancing towards her best friend. "So, Morgana, how'd you do in your report?"

Morgana flinched slightly as she stared down into her coffee. "I did well in most of it," she admitted grudgingly.

Gwen tilted her head to one side, placing her hot chocolate down. "Then what's wrong?" She asked anxiously. "When Merlin asked you about it earlier you just... ran off and left him."

Morgana sighed, still keeping her head down. "It's nothing really."

Gwen reached out one hand, touching Morgana's to try and comfort her. "Morgana," she said quietly. "What is it?"

Morgana wordlessly picked up the sheet of paper beside her and tossed it towards Gwen. Gwen picked it up, her eyes narrowing slightly in concentration as she glanced through the results.

"These are all really good!" She said after a little while. "Possible As in pretty much every subject!"

"Pretty much," Morgana echoed, stirring her coffee miserably.

"So, then." Gwen studied the page once more. "You're upset about your history grade."

Morgana glanced up; her eyes red-rimmed, Gwen realised, from crying. "Stupid history," Morgana replied bitterly. "Spoiling everything for me."

"But I thought history was your best subject," Gwen said quietly, her voice carrying a note of surprise. "You've always loved it."

Morgana groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I've always loved _medieval_ history," she corrected her friend. "But this year, the teacher decided to do modern history - you know, world wars, democracy, that kind of stuff. It's too hard!"

"But surely you wouldn't care," Gwen protested. "I mean, it's just history, right? All the same thing."

"See, you don't understand," Morgana responded, her voice wavering. "You've always been great at those cooking classes you do - let me guess, you got an expected A? But I'm failing, and I don't know what to do about it!"

"Morgana!" Gwen pulled Morgana's arm away from her face, trying to get her friend to look at her. "Do you really hate history now?"

"Yes," Morgana said bluntly, looking away.

Gwen studied her, then quietly replied "Is it because it's too hard, or because you just want to do medieval stuff and can't be bothered to do anything else?"

"Too hard," Morgana repeated under her breath.

"Well, can't Merlin help you? He's in the same class, and he got a good mark. I'm sure he would tutor you if you asked him."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "I don't need help."

Gwen sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Morgana, this is your problem. Not that it's too hard, but that you _can't accept help_. You're being way too proud."

"No I'm not," Morgana muttered.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I think you are." She sighed again. "Just... talk to the teacher or Merlin if you have a problem, and I'm sure they'd help you."

Gwen's pocket began to vibrate. Quickly, she pulled out her phone, glancing at the text on screen. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. "Forgot about that." She began to shove her report into her bag. "Morgana, I'm sorry, but I promised Arthur and Lancelot I'd watch their rugby game today." She stood up to go, then paused, turning to her friend. "Will you be okay?"

Morgana cupped her hands around her drink, staring back at her report. "I'll be fine," she promised. "You go watch Arthur and Lancelot kick ass."

Gwen grinned despite herself and turned to go.

"Oh, and Gwen?"

Gwen glanced back. "Yes?"

Morgana managed a small smile. "Thanks."


	9. 9th December: Off To See The Wizard

Well, this ficlet's inspired by my school's recent performence of 'The Wizard Of Oz', in which I played The Guardian of the Gates. I had great fun doing it; I do love acting.

Anyway, here you go!

* * *

Arthur glanced down, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Merlin, what _are_ you doing?"

The fluffy black terrier glanced up from where it was cowering next to Arthur's leg and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, dog instincts took over."

"I bet," Arthur muttered under his breath, turning back towards the far wall.

Gwen picked up Merlin and hugged him close to her chest. "Wh-what if the Wizard scares me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Morgana placed a reassuring arm around the scared lioness. "Should be fine," she encouraged. She glared at Arthur through her painted eyes. "It better be."

Uther simply mumbled something about how humiliating it was to turn to magic for help.

Arthur rolled his eyes, then cleared his throat. "I, Arthur Pendragon, and these-" he paused, glancing at his companions. "These _people _request the help of Oz."

"YOU REQUEST_ MY_ HELP?!"

Morgana immediately hugged Gwen tightly as Merlin let out a strangled yelp. Uther and Arthur merely jumped backwards at the sudden, commanding voice; Uther's tin body clattering loudly.

Arthur shook his head, instantly slipping into his royal personage. "I, and my servant Merlin wish to find a way back to Camelot." He glanced sideways at Merlin, who now looked anything but a servant.

Morgana raised her head. "I am the Scarecrow Morgana," she announced. "And I long for a brain, so that I may make better decisions in the future."

Uther stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "My name is Uther, and I am a Tin Man." His shoulders dropped slightly, his voice dropping as he continued more quietly. "I wish for a heart." Even quieter, he murmured "I'm sick of hurting the people I love."

Morgana shoved Gwen forward, grinning encouragingly as Gwen shot her a look of despair. The scared lioness curled her tail around herself, hugging Merlin even tighter to her chest.

"I- I would like some c-courage, plee-please," she stammered before quickly ducking to hide behind her friends.

"SO," the voice boomed out again. "YOU EACH WISH FOR DIFFERENT THINGS. WELL, I WILL GRANT YOU YOUR REQUESTS." Just as the group started grinning and cheering, the voice added "AS LONG AS YOU KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST FOR ME!"

The silence was broken by Arthur.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed in annoyance. "We've already killed one witch, why've we got to destroy another?"

"DO AS I SAY, AND YOU SHALL ALL HAVE WHAT YOU EACH DESIRE!!!"

Arthur turned to the others. "Well, what do you say?"

"Sounds a bit like the Dragon to me," Merlin muttered into his paws so no-one could hear him.

"I say yes," Uther responded almost immediately. "Any excuse to rid this land of more magic."

"You really do remind me of my father," Arthur murmured. "Morgana?"

"I don't know," the straw girl replied uncertainly. "Seems kinda unfair that we have to kill her just because she's a witch. Then again, if she really is wicked, then I see nothing wrong with it."

"I'll go with whatever," Gwen mumbled, burying her face in Merlin's fur.

Arthur shrugged. "Okay then. Let's go kill the Wicked Witch."


	10. 10th December: Camelot Christmas Cards

All the Camelot residents have sent off their Christmas cards. And I, as the postman, have found a few that may be of interest...

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Merry Christmas! Try not to be so much of a prat this next year, okay?

Merlin

***

My dearest Guinevere,

Merry Christmas. I hope it continues to bring you hope, as it always has. I just want you to know that I care for you more than you will ever know.

Your knight in shining armour,

Arthur

***

Gaius,

I sincerely wish you a merry Christmas, and wish to thank you yet again for your unshakeable loyalty.

Uther

***

Morgana,

Wow, you are so beautiful. You light up my life in ways you can never imagine! You surely shine the brightest during the festive season, and my heart aches for you in ways you can never imagine. Could you possibilly give me a chance?

Yours forever,

Sir Gareth.

***

Sir Gareth,

Merry Christmas.

Morgana

***

Dear Gwen,

Merry Christmas! You're an awesome friend!

Love Merlin

PS. Remember to look out for those moths and rats!

***

Dear sire,

I wish you a merry Christmas, and many happy returns.

Gwen.

PS. I hope you know that my heart still belongs to you.

***

Dear Merlin,

Merry Christmas! I know your destiny is leading you down a certain path - just remember that I'll always be there to help you.

Gaius

***

Dearest Gwen,

Has it really been so many months since I last saw you? I continue to think of you every day - you are the reason I'm still trying.

Wishing you a very merry Christmas,

Lancelot

***

Dear son,

Merry Christmas. I am so proud of all you have achieved this year.

Your father,

Uther

***

Dear Dragon,

Thanks for all your help this year - Merry Christmas!

Merlin

***

Dear Idiot,

Merry Christmas. I'd ask you to try and become better at your duties next year, but some things are just impossible, aren't they? Try not to hurt yourself - I'll be needing you to muck out my stables later.

Arthur.


	11. 11th December: Trading Yesterday

This ficlet contains slash and femslash. For those of you that don't like, look away now.

For those of you that are still reading - this ficlet is actually based on a story idea I've been quicking around for a while, based on the earlier days of Uther, Gaius, Ygraine and Nimueh. This is just a taster of what I've been writing - enjoy!

* * *

Nimueh slid into the room, lightly closing the door behind her. "Hello, Gaius."

Gaius eyed her waringly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, why not?" The young woman walked over to him, and Gaius couldn't help but watch as her hips swayed mesmerisingly.

Nimueh noticed, and her lips curled into a smile. "You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

As if waking out of a daze, Gaius glanced away, back at the window. He stayed silent, and Nimueh didn't question him further. She stood beside him, gazing out. There was a good view of the training field, and from here you could see two figures amongst the freshly-fallen snow: one wearing light armour, the other a creamy-yellow dress.

"Ah. You're watching them," Nimueh said quietly.

Gaius felt his face flush slightly, and hoped that his long brown hair prevented Nimueh from seeing. "Yes."

Nimueh switched her gaze to him. "Why?"

Gaius felt the heat rising in his cheeks even more. "Well, why not?" he retorted, using her previous words back at her.

Nimueh smiled. "You like him."

Now the blush came, fast and furious. "No, I do not!"

Nimueh laughed lightly. "You certainly do," she replied, a teasing note in her voice. "Why else would your face be so red?"

"It's just because you're accusing me of something that... well, something that's wrong." Gaius made sure he kept his eyes averted.

Nimueh laughed again. "Oh, come on Gaius. I know full well you like him. I've seen the way you look at him. I notice your jealousy when he spends his time with Ygraine."

"Uther and I are just good friends," Gaius protested, perhaps a bit too strongly.

Nimueh leaned against the windowsill, folding her arms across her chest and pretending to study her nails. "Yes, really good friends," she echoed. "Good enough to kiss each other goodnight?"

"How did you -?!"

Nimueh glanced up, grinning. "I'm training to be a sorceress, you know. I just happened to be practicising a spell that enables you to see through walls, right when you and Uther _confirmed_ your excellent friendship."

"There's a spell to make you see through walls?" Gaius repeated, amazed despite his embaressment. That spell sounded like it could come in useful.

"Oh yeah," Nimueh replied. "Not that I'm telling you."

Gaius adjusted his gaze, staring back down at Uther and Ygraine. They were both talking intimately to each other, and Gaius once again felt the now-familiar sting of jealousy.

"Well, I'm not saying anything about me and Uther," he said quietly. "But what about about you and Ygraine?"

Nimueh gave a start, nearly falling over. Gaius grabbed her hands, helping her to steady herself.

"I'm fine," she snapped, pulling her arms away. "Now, what do you mean about..." She hesitated. "Me and Ygraine."

Gaius shrugged, beginning to grin. "You both seem very close. You especially seem to hang on to her every word."

"We're friends," Nimueh responded, perhaps a little too quickly. "That's all."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Nimueh said firmly. She glanced out the window. "My my, when did the sun get that low? Gaius, I really must be heading back to my room to change."

"Don't let me stop you." Gaius grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. Their eyes met, and in that instant both knew that they would not tell the other's secret.

Feeling slightly relieved, Gaius watched Nimueh leave.


End file.
